El baile
by AndreKimiko
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Ranma y Akane tienen que ir a un baile de antifaces y como pareja? ¿Podrán sobrevivir la noche?


_¡Hola! Aquí con otro fic que espero que les guste pero tienen que sacer su tiempo porque es un poco largo… y espero que no les moleste porque me voy a estar metiendo en la historia y si les molesta di… que pueden hacer ya hice la historia así pero si en verdad les molesta me dejan un review comunicándomelo. Bueno ahora las aclaraciones LOS PERSONAKES NO SON MÍOS. Son de Rumiko-sensei quien es cruel al nunca darnos la boda que todos queríamos T-T ¿pero qué se puede hacer?_

"_aaa" pensamientos_

**(aaa)** yo metiéndome en la historia

-aaa- diálogos normales

_¿Qué pasa cuando Ranma y Akane tienen que ir a un baile de antifaces y como pareja? ¿Podrán sobrevivir la noche?_

**El baile**

Hoy es un viernes pero diferente… hoy en la noche hay un baile en el gimnasio de Furinkan estaba lleno de hermosos adornos. Este viernes las muchachas se vestían con hermosos elegantes y los muchachos se vestían elegantes trajes. Este viernes el colegio Furinkan tendría un baile de antifaces y, por supuesto, estaban invitados cierto chico maldito y una peliazul. **(Para los que no entendieron son Ranma y Akane ¬¬ si, si creo que hayan personas que no hayan entendido)**

Flashback

-¿¡Yo!?- Gritó el ojiazul – ¿porque yo?

-Porque eres el prometido de Akane y debes acompañarla y protegerla, si ella quiere ella quiere ir tu vas- dijo Soun

-¡Yo soy totalmente capaz de cuidarme sola!- Gritó Akane entrando a la conversación

-De por sí quien quiere ir a un baile con una marimacho como Akane- Dijo Ranma

-Y quien quiere ir con un baka como tú- Respondió Akane

-Fea-

-Fenómeno-

-Pechos planos-

-Pervertido-

-¡Ranma, Akane paren ya! ¡Van a ir juntos al baile y punto!- Soun se enojo… -¿No es cierto Saotome?-

"Yo solo soy un panda" Decía el cartel que sostenía en la mano Genma

-Papá… no estás transformado en panda- dijo Ranma con una gotita en la cabeza. Genma sacó de la nada un vaso con agua, se lo echó encima y sacó otro cartel que decía "Ahora sí… soy un panda"

-Cobarde- murmuró Ranma

Fin Flashback

-Ranma trata bien a mi hija- dijo Soun

-¡Pero ni quiero ir!- gritó el chico de la trenza

-Pues vas a ir hijo- dijo Genma- tienes que acompañar a tu prometida-

-Papá, tío, Ranma- dijo Kasumi bajando las escaleras –Akane ya va a bajar-

-¡Da igual!- Ranma se dio media vuelta para quedar a espaldas de las escaleras –aunque el mono se vista de seda…-susurró. En seguida oyó unas pisadas y luego las reacciones de todo el mundo

-¡Akane!- dijo Soun – bua ¡Mi hija ya es toda una mujer! Tu madre estaría tan orgullosa- la casa poco a poco empezó a inundarse con las lágrimas de Soun.

-Papá no exageres –dijo una sonrosada Akane

-Akane pero si en verdad te ves bien- afirmó Kasumi

-Vaya hermanita, ¿quién diría que te verías tan bien?- dijo Nabiki que pasaba por ahí –¿No lo crees cuñadito? Vamos mírala-

Ranma empezó a darse la vuelta –No creo qu…- El muchacho quedó mudo cuando vio a su prometida **(Ranma un poco de dignidad. ¡Límpiate las babas! Nabiki… ¡Tráeme cubos de agua! Ya es bastante con Soun llorando para que Ranma también inunde la casa… no ¡no te voy a pagar!)** Ella llevaba un vestido blanco apretado en el busto y más suelto en la parte debajo de la cintura hasta los tobillos, llevaba zapatos de tacón y accesorios plateados. Estaba levemente maquillada que hacía que su belleza natural resaltara **(No soy muy buena con esto de la moda así que si quieren cambiar el vestido de Akane no importa) **en su mano llevaba el antifaz plateado que usaría en el baile _"Se ve hermosa"_ pensó Ranma

-Gracias- dijo sonrosada Akane por los comentarios de todos. Luego vio a su prometido. Usaba una camisa ¾ de botones negros, con pantalones negros y sus usuales zapatillas chinas y trenza. **(¡Vamos la trenza no puede faltar! xD Bueno igual que Akane, si se quieren imaginar a Ranma vestido diferente está bien por mí)**

-¿Nos va… vamos?- dijo Ranma volviéndose a dar la vuelta para evitar que todos vieran su sonrojo.

-Claro- respondió Akane con una sonrisa –Nos vemos- le dijo a su familia

Ramna caminaba por la cerca que daba al río y Akane por la acera, Cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos

"_Y…yo… wow Akane en verdad se ve muy bien hoy. No puedo volver a decirle cuerpo de ladrillo después de cómo está hoy. Además no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima. ¿Ranma qué te pasa? Te va a descubrir" _**(Se llama estar enamorado Ranma! ¿¡Que parte no entiendes!? Ah hola Ranma ¿cómo estás? No, no estoy diciendo que eres tonto. No nadie va a saber que AMAS a Akane de mí, yo guardaré tu secreto… vete tranquilo. ¡Adiós!)** Mientras la peliazul….

"_¿Que le pasa a este baka que no deja de mirarme? ¿Que acaso tengo monos en la cara? ¿Quieres dejar de verme? ¿Que quieres? ¿Que te diga que te ves muy bien… que estás guapo? Pues aunque lo estés no te lo voy a decir- _**(No Akane, no tienes monos en la cara, él te ve así porque piensas que te ves muy bien, él te ve así porque él te am… ¡RANMA! Hola… jeje tranquilo no le voy a decir nada a Akane. UFF… justo hoy le tenía que dar por vigilarme a Ranma ¿no?)**

Los dos siguieron su camino en silencio. Apenas llegaron al gimnasio del colegio Furinkan se desató la primera pelea.

-¿¡Cómo que no puedo entrar!?- Grito Ranma

-P-puede entrar s-si se po-pone el antifaz- titubeó el guardia **(Si un baile con un guardia en la entrada… que loco)**

-¿¡Y si no lo quiero usar!?-

-L…lo siento señor… es una fiesta de antifaces-

-Pero yo…

-¡Ranma! Solo ponte el maldito antifaz- Akane terminó la pelea dándole un mazazo a su prometido

-Ma…ri…ma… cho…-

Cuando al fin entraron al gimnasio, Ranma notó algo que no le gustó. Su prometida atraía demasiadas miradas de sus compañeros y Akane notó que Ranma sacó demasiados suspiros de sus compañeras _"¿Que se creen ellos/ellas?" _pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Mecánicamente cada uno fue con sus amigos y aún así Ranma no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a su prometida. Akane por supuesto lo notó

"_¿Y a ese baka que le pasa que hoy no deja de mirarme? Si me está "cuidando no lo tiene que hacer, ¡yo ya soy un niña grande!"_ Akane bufó molesta por sus pensamientos.

-¿Akane estás bien?- dijo Sayuri al ver a su amiga

-Sí estoy perfecta- contestó Akane arrastrando sus palabras

-¿Oye te has dado cuenta que Ranma no te ha quitado los ojos de encima toda la noche?-

-No me importa lo que haga ese baka-

-Míralo… en este momento viene para acá-

-¿Qué?- Akane volvió a ver, en efecto vio como un muchacho con un antifaz negro que apenas le cubría los ojos se acercaba lentamente –ah… solo viene por una bebida Sayuri… ¿Sayuri? ¿Dónde estás?-

-Veo que te dejaron sola-

-¡Ah!- Akane se sobresaltó, luego se dio media vuelta para ver el culpable de su susto –¡Ranma no baka! Me asustaste-

-Jajaja lo siento- dijo Ranma

-¿Que quieres?- dijo secamente

-Nada –dijo inocentemente –solo vine por una bebida-

"_Ja adiviné,¿ viste Sayuri?" _–Entonces cógela y vete-

-Bueno… también vine con otro motivo- admitió Ranma un poco sonrojado

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?-

-De-decirte que… que te ves muy… bi-bi-bi-bien-

-En… ¿en serio?-dijo Akane sonrosada, luego cambió su semblante –Si claro Ranma… no voy a caer en tu bromita-

-¡N-no estoy bromeando! En verdad te v-ves muy be-bella- Ranma estaba tan rojo que su camisa china se vería pálida junto a él

-G-gracias tú… tú también te ves muy bien- Gracias al antifaz que usaba se le ocultó un poco el sonrojo que tenía en ese momento **(Pobre Ranma a él no le sirvió el truco del antifaz porque el suyo era muy pequeño xD lección para la próxima fiesta de antifaces: llevar un antifaz grande)**

-Gracias- dijo apenado

-¡Airén!-

-¡Que rayos!-Ranma solo sintió como un cuerpo se le restregaba al de él –¿Sh…Shampoo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No puedes estar en este baile! ¡No asistes a este colegio!-

-Shampoo saber que airen querer pasar noche con ella- dijo la chinita tratando de besar a Ranma

-¿Eso es cierto Ranma?- Dijo Akane cubierta con su aura azul modalidad "matar a Ranma" –¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?-

-No espera Akane. Yo no llamé a Shampoo y nunca dije que quisiera pasar la noche con ella-

-Ojojojojo- de la apareció la Rosa Negra con un vestido que parecía vestido de novia negro. –Quita tus manos d mi Ranma-sama plebeya. Él quiere pasar la noche conmigo ojojojojo-

-¿Kodachi? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Tampoco asistes a esta escuela!-

-¡Sí dejen en paz a mi Ranchan!- de la nada apareció Ukio ¿usando un vestido?

-¿Ucchan? Es… estás usando vestido…-

-S…sí…-titubeó sonrojada –es que como es un… baile

-Bueno Ranma te dejo solo con tus prometidas- dijo Akane con su aura azul.

-¿Chica violenta se rinde tan rápido?- dijo "inocentemente" la chinita.

-No me importa los que ustedes hagan con ese pervertido. ¡No me interesa ese baka!- dicho esto salió prácticamente corriendo del gimnasio

-¡Akane! ¡Espera!- Gritó Ranma viendo como su prometida, o una de ellas, salía del gimnasio mientras él prácticamente era partido en 3 –¡SUÉLTENMEEEE!- Gritó logrando que todo el gimnasio se sumiera en un silencio. Estaba tan furioso y harto no se dio cuenta. Se quitó el antifaz que la verdad lo había estado molestando toda la noche y dijo –Tú, tú y tú- señalo a cada una de sus prometidas que solo lo veía atontadas. Las miró con una mirada tan fría que hizo que a las tres les recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Esto no podía ser bueno –Ahora vamos a hablar-

En las afueras del gimnasio la peliazul no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en el gimnasio **(jaja los dejé con la duda que pasó con Ranma y sus "prometidas" ¿no?), **ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que hacía más de cinco minutos la música había cesado. Estaba pensando en lo que, desde los últimos años, se podría decir que era su tema favorito –Ranma-

-Ranma no baka no tiene que ser tan insensible, idiota pervertido que le encanta estar con sus prometidas… baka- dijo

-No le gusta mucho que digamos estar con ellas- dijo una voz detrás de ella

-Claro que le gusta ¡le encanta! Siempre está con ellas es un per…- en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo –¡Ranma!-

-Hola Akane- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa –¿que yo soy un qué?-

-Un pervertido- dijo sin titubear -¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus otras prometidas?-

-Nop… ya se fueron… Gracias a Dios-

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo le hiciste?-

-mmm… nada….- dijo tranquilo recostándose en el árbol en el que estaba Akane

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Pues… después que te fuiste…-

Flash back

¡Akane! ¡Espera!- Gritó Ranma viendo como su prometida, o una de ellas, salía del gimnasio mientras él prácticamente era partido en 3 –¡SUÉLTENMEEEE!- Gritó logrando que todo el gimnasio se sumiera en un silencio. Estaba tan furioso y harto no se dio cuenta. Se quitó el antifaz que la verdad lo había estado molestando toda la noche y dijo –Tú, tú y tú- señalo a cada una de sus prometidas que solo lo veía atontadas. Las miró con una mirada tan fría que hizo que a las tres les recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Esto no podía ser bueno –Ahora vamos a hablar-

-Primero tú Kodachi- Ranma se acercó a ella –¡No sé de donde sacaste esa idea de que eres mi prometida! Solo me viste y te enamoraste de mí… el "Ojojojo Ranma-sama es mío plebeyas" ya me tiene harto.-dijo con una voz casi idéntica a la de Kodachi **(En realidad le salió casi que idéntica… que miedo… esta algo raro eso. Ah! Hola Ranma… no… no te pareces a Kodachi, no estás loco como ella… Ya aclarado el punto ¿quieres alejar tu puño de mi cara? Jeje jeje) **Ranma caminó hacia Ukio ignorando completamente los gritos de Kodachi

-Ucchan sé que mi papá prometió que serías mi prometida a cambio de tu carrito de Okonomiakis y me has mostrado que me quieres como más que una amiga pero…-Ranma tenía que escoger bien las palabras, ella era la segunda prometida que más le importaba –para mí tú… siempre serás mi mejor amiga –Ranma puso su mano en la mejilla de ella-lo siento-

-Lo entiendo… creo- respondió ella con los ojos llorosos

-Gracias Ucchan- Ranma volteó adonde estaba la chinita –Ahora tú Shampoo-

-¡Airen! Tú escoger a Shampoo- Shampoo se colgó del cuello de Ranma –Shampoo estar muy feliz- intentó besar a Ranma y a diferencia de las otras ocasiones

PUMMMMMM!!! **(Flashback interrumpido por un mazazo)**

-¿Porque me pegaste?- Gritó Ranma

-Porque me lo debías- Respondió Akane

-¿Porque te lo debía? No olvídalo…. Y no vuelvas a interrumpir porque tú fuiste la que preguntaste –

-Mph- Refunfuño Akane –Está bien sigue-

Flashback **(otra vez)**

Intentó besar a Ranma y a diferencia de las otras ocasiones Ranma se zafó de una manera muy simple del casi beso **(¿En serio creyeron que Ranma se iba a dejar besar por Shampoo? Están mal si creen que YO voy a dejar que eso pase)**

-Shampoo yo… no te elegí a ti. Tú eres mi prometida por esa estúpida regla de **TÚ **aldea amazona, no mía por lo cual en realidad no te considero en verdad una prometida- Shampoo cayó al suelo, no podía creer que en realidad estaba oyendo eso…

"_Airen no elegirme… Ranma no querer ser mi airen…._ _yo… no aceptarlo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" _por las mejillas de Shampoo rodaban lágrimas sin que ella pudiera controlarlas

–Lo siento-

Fin Flashback 

-Entonces te quedaste sin prometidas- dijo Akane

-No- Ranma puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-¿Tienes más bajo la manga?-

-No-

-Entonces?-

-¿Me quedas tú-

-¿Yo? Ja ¿Y quién dice que quiero ser tu prometida?- **(¡Yo quiero! Lo siento se me salió)**

-Pues… nadie… pero igual si quieres- silencio… varios minutos después

-De acuerdo… ¡Pero que no se te suba el ego!-

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se levantó y le extendió la mano a Akane-¿A la señorita Akane le gustaría bailar?-

Akane primero se quedó intrigada por la actitud de Ranma, luego vio sus hermosos ojos azul-grisáceos y notó que no bromeaba, entonces aceptó su mano y se levantó –Esta bien pero… ¿aquí?-

-Bueno.. Supongo que sería más cómodo en el gimnasio ¿no?-

-Jaja, tienes razón- sin soltarse las manos se fueron al gimnasio y como si estuviera planeado inició una canción romántica.

-Si no te importa- dijo Ranma al notar en ambiente

-N…no me im…importa- titubeo Akane. Puso su mano libre en hombro de Ranma y Ranma su mano libre en la cintura de Akane. Empezaron a bailar, Akane notó que todos hablaban cuando los vieron bailando. Se imaginó que fue por lo que le contó Ranma hace unos minutos…. Y aunque era verdad Akane no sabía algo que era lo que hacía que todos sus compañeros hablaran

Flashback

-Pero airen ¿porque?- dijo la chinita con las mejillas empapadas

-Si Ranma-sama ¿porque no me amas?- dijo Kodachi **(¿Por qué alguien iba a amarte loca? A ver… es la verdad no soy cruel ni nada)**

-¿¡Es que no se han dado cuenta!?- Gritó Ukio –Él…

-Ucchan tranquila –interrumpió Ranma

-¿Es que acaso tu… amar a chica violenta?-

-Ojojojo no eso es posible ¿Verdad Ranma amor? Tú no amas a esa plebeya de Akane Tendo-

-Pues la verdad es que sí la amo. Amo a Akane Tendo- Todo el gimnasio quedó en silencio

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Gritaron todos excepto Ranma y Ukio

-Que amo a Akane- repitió fácilmente

-Ranma acaba de decir que ama a Akane- -Hasta que por fin lo dice- -¿Dónde está Akane?- -¿No oyó a Ranma?- -No creo que salió- -Yo quiero que Ranma me ame a mí- decían todos en el gimnasio

-Pero si tú decir que ella es chica violenta y fea todo el tiempo- dijo la chinita

-Violeta, sí a veces, pero que sea fea es una gran mentira. Ella es muy bella y hoy-Ranma volvió a ver la puerta por la que salió Akane –se ve más bella aún-admitió con los ojos brillantes

-Ranma amor… yo… ¡Te odio! ¿Cómo pudiste cambiarme por esa plebeya? ¡Te odio! ¿Me oíste? No te quiero volver a ver en la vida- dijo la Rosa negra mientras salía del edificio **(¡Y hasta que por fin deja a Ranma en paz!)**

-Yo no rendirme tan fácil tu tener que ser mi airen- dijo Shampoo con un tono resentido

-Shampoo ríndete… yo amo a Akane. Mejor vuelve a China o por lo menos dale un poco de atención a Mousse-

-¡Saotome! ¿Porque mi amada Shampoo está llorando?- le gritó Mousse a la pared

-Mousse por aquí…ponte tus anteojos- dijo Ranma tocándole el hombro **(Tal vez no se pierda como Ryoga pero igual sin sus anteojos podría llegar u Rusia)** –Y está llorando porque no quiere aceptar que amo a Akane-

-Shampoo…-Mousse volvió a ver a Shampoo, ella estaba en el piso y llorando –Y-yo… lo siento- se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó Shampoo en vez de mandarlo a volar solo se acomodó en sus brazos y lloro

"_Veo que no vas a estar sola Shampoo, Mousse aprovecha tu oportunidad" _pensó el oji-azul mientras desaparecía por la puerta del gimnasio para ir a buscar a su verdadera y única prometida

Fin Flashback

Sip… todos estaban hablando de que él había admitido que amaba a Akane pero no le importaba. Él era el que estaba bailando con Akane en ese momento, no Ryoga, ni Kuno, ni Shinoskuke **(ustedes saben quién es ¿no? ** **el de la ova 7 y 8 recuerdos despertándose. El que iba a morir por culpa de Akane … que feo sonó eso…)**, ni Daisuke, ni Hiroshi, ni Toma **(El de la película La isla de las doncellas/ Ni hao mi concubina? Me van a decir que no se acuerdan?) **ni ningún otro hombre era él! Y eso era lo que más le importaba en el mundo en eso momento y sabía que pronto Akane sabría de los sentimientos de él. Es decir si ya toda la secundaria lo sabía porque ella no… No mejor hay que aprovechar el momento porque… ¿Quién sabe lo que pasará mañana?

-Akane…- La vio a los ojos

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?-

-¿Sabes algo? Te amo-

-Ranma…- Akane lo abrazó –Yo….

**N/A **

**Espero que le haya gustado en verdad me divertí mucho haciendo el fic y estoy bromeando aquí está el verdadero final no los voy a dejar cortados después de las 10 páginas jaja**

-¿Sabes algo? Te amo-

-Ranma…- Akane lo abrazó –Yo…. Yo también te amo- Ranma la abrazó devuelta. De pronto Akane se dio cuenta de algo –Ranma ¿porque Shampoo está en la esquina abrazada de Mousse?-

-Porque Mousse la está consolando- dijo tranquilo **(me encanta imaginar a Akane toda perdida y Ranma todo tranquilo jaja)**

-¿Ah?-

-Otro día te explico-

-¿DONDE ESTOY?-

-¿Ryoga?- dijo Ukio sorprendida, luego se acercó a él –Mmm Ryoga tú… ¿Te molestaría bailar una pieza conmigo?- dijo sonrosada

-U…¿Ukio? Yo… jeje… claro me encantaría- Respondió el chico eternamente perdido también un poco rojo. Los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile –¿Por cierto que haces en Osaka?- **(Que raro Ryoga se perdió ¬¬U pero da igual llegó en el momento justo para consolar a la pobrecita de Ukio xD)**

-Jiji- Ukio se rió levemente –Estamos en el gimnasio del Colegio Furinkan en Nerima tonto-

-¿Esos son… Ukio y Ryoga- dijo Akane al ver esa escenita –bailando juntos?-

-Bueno… eso si no te lo puedo explicar- dijo el oji-azul al ver la escena _"Si eso funciona… espero que deje de molestar a Akane ese cerdo de Ryoga" _pensó

-No importa- La peliazul la sacó de sus cavilaciones –ahora estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo-

-Y yo contigo- digo el ojiazul

**N/A **

**¡Hola! Ahora sí, este sí es el final ya no más pésimas obras de mi parte. Ya no me tienen que aguantar más después de estas notas. Le dedico esta fic a KiMi-HoShI quien me ha dejado mensajes muy lindos y alentadores. ¡Espero que te haya gustado si logras leerlo! Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si quieren dejar un review, un regalo, amenazas o tirarme pastelazos, tomatazos, yunques, no importa solo dejen un review no les va a quitar ni cinco minutos =3 gracias por leer **


End file.
